Two types of ATPase activity were demonstrated in cerebellar cultures. In the glia and neuropil the enzyme activity is associated with the (Na ion-K ion) active transport system, since the enzymatic reaction was inhibited by 1 mM ouabain or showdomycin. In the neurons the ATPase reactivity was enhanced by ouabain and its function remaining to be clarified.